


Spirited Away: Hetalia Version

by Cosmic_Orchaid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: 2P Japan (Hetalia), Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Orchaid/pseuds/Cosmic_Orchaid
Summary: Inspired by APH Plotbunny Bounce: Ameripan-Spirited Away Enraged by being forgotten by Japan, those of the Spirit World kidnap America and take his name. Japan must travel to the Spirit World and find America. However, Yubaba has many tricks up her sleeve and is willing to do anything to keep Japan with them. There is also a mysterious spirit who the key to finding America and the secrets he kept.





	1. The Kidnapping

Taking a break from going to meetings with important political figures and doing mountains upon mountains of paperwork, America is currently seeing Japan.

The place, not the person.

When he has time to spare, he travels to explore another country, get some souvenirs, and see iconic places. He documents his experiences in his journals and keeps them in his private library at home. He loves exploring different countries and their cultures. England for the similarities and differences with his own culture. France and Italy for their art, fashion, and foods. Even China and Russia for their old traditions and customs. Most of all, he loves to visit Japan. Ever since he first came to Japan after the first trade treaty, he fell in love with the culture and traditions of this land.

'Wonder what the others might think of the idiot and uncultured America appreciating other cultures?' thought America, as he walked through the streets.

'They probably think I was just pretending or trying to sound smart' America signed, bitterly.

As he continued walking through a bustling city, he spotted a store with a beautiful woman's kimono in the window display.

The kimono was light, sky blue with pink cherry blossoms on the bottom and sleeves. The obi was a soft, rose pink with night blue highlights.

America stares at it, signs, and quickly leaves. Walking past the store with a dampened mood.  
Later on during the day, Alfred stumbles upon a shrine. Having wanted to trying at making a wish at a shrine, he goes into the shrine to make a wish.   
When he arrives at the front of the shrine, he pulls the cord connecting to the bell twice and claps his hands once. Once giving the kami of the shrine a silent prayer, he donates a bit of money to the shrine. As America walks towards the gates of the shrine, he sees an old woman selling omamori charms.

There were some for luck in grades and romance, some for warding, and others for charms. The colors ranged from deep emerald to bright red. The charms were so pretty, America couldn't help himself from buying a charm.

"Sumimasen. Can I ask you what kind of omamori do you have?" asked America, in the woman's native tongue.  
The old woman was shocked at first due to a stereotypical foreigner being able to speak perfect Japanese. After getting over her shock, she smiles sweetly at him and says, "I sell many charms, but I specialize in love charms."

"Really?" asked America, excitedly.

"Why yes," she replied," May I interest you in one?"

"Oh!" said America in surprise.

" I am not interested in anyone," he said with a blush, avoiding her eyes.

"What nonsense," the old woman continued," From your reaction, you most definitely have someone in your heart,"

America faces her in shock. Afterwards, he goes silent as his thoughts go to a certain nation with midnight hair and warm chocolate eyes. He blushes up a storm and takes a minute to calm his beating heart.

"There is one," he says finally, facing the old woman again, "but I am sure they doesn't share my feelings."

The old woman chuckle at his response.

"Don't worry. In fact, I have a charm that increase your chances in love,"

America was shocked at first but then became excited.

"Really?!"

"Why yes. All I need is your name and the name of your love. It has the by your real name or the charm won't work," she says, giving him a pen and paper.

America was hesitated and stared at the items in her hand. After a minute, America takes the items and writes down his and Japan's name.

"Doma arigoto Oba-san," thanked America, giving the piece of paper back to the old lady.

The old lady scans the paper and then smiles.

"Foolish child. Haven't anyone taught you to not give out your name to strangers,"

This causes America to panic. He starts to get into a defensive position. The old woman snaps her fingers and then America falls unconscious.

'You will pay for stealing Nippon-sama away. You will be the perfect bait for him. And soon....he will be ours once again,' the old woman thought as she stands over America.  
Japan was taking a stroll and walking towards one of his favorite shrines in the area. He tries to visit a shrine as often he can, but recently, he wasn't able to come around very often. With paperwork and meetings, he hasn't had the time for him to relax and unwind.

As he was walking to the shrine, his thoughts stray to a certain golden haired, sky blue eyes nation. His feelings regarding the nation is confusing. He can't seem to make heads or tails of it. He has always been attracted to females, but now, he was starting to have feelings for the blonde nation.

He never once felt feelings towards another male, at all. But whenever he sees him, his hearts seem to stutter whenever he is near and he defaults to his polite attitude.

'Maybe praying at a shrine will help me with figuring out this predicament,' Japan thought.

As he approached the shrine, he notices two people. One of them he thought he had left behind to the past and the other was the person who was plaguing his thoughts.

"America-san!" he screams, rushing to America's side.

As he was about to reach America, America disappeared in cloud of rose petals. The old woman who was watching the event chuckles at Japan's shock. Japan turns and glares at her, finally remembering who she was. At the glare, she becomes stern and a bit angry.

"You glare at me and rush to aide the one who caused you harm. Yet, you ignores the spirits who have helped you for centuries," she scolded.

"Don't play games with me, Yubaba," demanded Japan.

"What have you done with him?" he asked, standing in front of her, glaring.

"I have taken him to the Spirit Realm. You don't realize how long I had to wait. I had to make sure that he was alone and with my reach," she replied.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Japan with his fists clenched, barely containing his anger.

"You have grown distant from your roots Nippon-sama. I am offering you a chance to reconnect with them," she continued.

Japan's glares intensify into an inferno. His fists shaking in rage and fingers creating crescent indents in his palms.

"How is it an offer when you have kidnapped my friend?" he shouted.

The old woman became angry and hissed," You call him a friend, but he had seduced you and taken from us. Promises of power and prosperity he made. But what he did was make you forget your culture, yours history, ...and us,"

She then smirked and said," Now we shall see who you will choose. This test will reveal who you truly care for. And prove that you belong to us,"

She snapped her fingers and vanished into mist. Japan collapses and bangs his fist on the ground next to him.

'America-san. I promise you that I will find you and rescue you. I swear it.'


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan informs the rest of the world about America's kidnapping. They discuss what to do while another group does the same.

A few days had past since America's kidnapping. Japan had thought of just calling the G7 inform them about America's kidnapping, but quickly dismissed it. The others would want to know in person and not by phone call.

After taking roll and most assuming American was again running late, Japan stood up and had the floor.

"Minna-san," started Japan, " I regret to inform you that America-san have been kidnapped,"

This shocks everyone in the meaning. More so England, Canada, and France as they consider themselves brothers in all but blood.

"Who did it?!" demanded England, "Who kidnapped America?! When I find out who the bloody bastards are, I will kill them!"

France and Canada are no better. France is mumbling in his native tongue about the things he will do to those who harmed his son. The countries near him suddenly remembered that France was and is the strongest military power in Europe. Canada is omitting a Russia-like aura that has the people around him uneasy, thinking that Russia is somewhat next to them even though he is across the room.

Japan is, at first, worried about angering the rest of the F.A.C.E., but continues," The one who did it was Yubaba, a witch from my spirit world,"

"Why did they do it?!" shouted Canada, scaring almost every nation as Canada hardly even spoke late alone shout, "Why my brother?! Why was he targeted?!"

"Canada, calm down," said France, trying to calm his little brother down while containing his own emotions, "I am sure Japan has an explanation,"

With this all, eyes turn to Japan. Canada, England, and France promising death to Japan if his explanation is not satisfactory.

Japan gulped and says, "The reason why is that they believe that he made me forget my roots,"

"I am not surprised-aru," stated China, finally speaking, "You were so different from when I raised. He was such a bad influence, so maybe it was good that he got kidnapped-aru,"

This angered the rest of the F.A.C.E. family. Canada got his hockey stick. Kumaji growled and turned into an adult polar bear. England had his robes and staff, about to curse China with a thousand deaths. France has rapier, looking like he is going to cut China into other countries had to restrain them from killing China right them and there.

After removing and calming the F.C.E, Germany turned to Japan and asked, "Do you have any ideas on how we are going to get him back.

Japan takes a deep breath and states, "Yes. I am going to go to the spirit world and try to convince them to give him back,"

"Well then let's go," said Canada, getting up to go with Japan.

"NO!" shouted Japan. This shocks the room as they never heard Japan raise his voice before.

"It was my fault that this had happened. My fault that America got kidnapped. I should be the one to rescue him," Japan states, his eyes filled with determination.

Everyone is silent. They think about what Japan had said. Most think that sending one country to find America in a hostile world is a bad idea. England and Canada were about to object when France stand up and says, "I agree with Japan. He is the most quality to go and he should go alone,"

This shocked the room.

"Have you gone bloody mad! Why the bloody hell are we trusting the safety of America in one person?!" shouted England, with Canada staring at his older brother in shock.

"Think about this," explains France, "Do we know anything Japanese Spirits? Do we even know how to enter this Spirit Realm?"

England was about to retort when he pauses. Even though he was a mage, he has very limited knowledge about Japanese spirits. He doesn't even know if his type of magic is effective against them. He grinds his teeth and sits back down, conceding to France's argument.

"Exactly," France says, "We don't know what to expect and we could make the situation worse."

England grumbles but doesn't say anything to counter France's argument.

"If that is all," Germany says, "Japan will travel to the Spirit Realm and bring America back. While he is away, some countries will have look after their countries in their stead,"

China and Canada volunteer because they are the closest to the countries so they don't have to travel far. Not only that, they are the ones most knowledgeable about America and Japan thus can handle most issues in their country. As Japan was about to leave to prepare, England puts his hand on Japan's shoulder. Japan looks back at England to see the worry in England's eyes.

"England,"

"Promise me Japan, "asks England, "You will bring him back,"

Japan's determination strengths and he replies, "I promise. I swear it,"

"Thank you, Japan," England says, smiling with relief.

Japan nods and rushes to find the portal.

'England. I will not fail you. I will bring you back, America. Even if it takes me forever, I will not rest until I find you,'

Elsewhere

"Did you hear?1" asked a female kid voice, "Mom has been kidnapped! What are we going to do?!"

"Calm down," said a teenage male voice," First, we must make sure that the country is running smoothly. Then we can try to contact the other countries to reveal ourselves and help find mother."

"Are you sure?" asked a female preteen voice, "Shouldn't we reveal ourselves and our mom's secret. And if so, why not now."

"Have you not seen the federal government?!" said another male teenager, "The president is an unprepared, immature nitwit and his party is not keeping him in check. He could do untold damage if we and our governments don't step in. We first need to make sure this jerk wad doesn't lead the country to ruin,"

"I agree," said a teenage female voice, "I see him causing much trouble in just his first months in office. Also, we need to make sure that the other countries don't make a mistake. If they come here to our home, we will reveal ourselves."

A bunch of voices agree and they start to make plans for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Human World Time(HWT): A few days earlier- Spirit World Time(SWT): One day earlier  
After teleporting from the human world, Yubaba reappears in her office. America, having arrived there before her was lying on the floor of her office, unconscious. She stares at the Dorobō, her wrath and jealous seeping into the air. 

‘It’s time for you to plan for your crime, Dorobō. You will be the perfect bait for Nippon-sama and soon, he will return to us and stay with us for eternity.’

She snaps her fingers to transform the western spirit’s clothes but nothing happens. Yubaba squints her eyes, try again, and it fails again. Growing frustrated, Yubaba uses her magic to rip off the clothes from America.

With the clothes out of the way, Yubaba is shocked to find the current state of America. His chest is bounded by a binder. His shoes have stilts built into them. Looking closer, she finds that his watch is enchanted with illusions spells.

Growing more curious, Yubaba takes a look into America’s memories. 

What she finds is a secret kept from the world to protect herself and her children. Old shames that burden her soul. A secret unrequited love for her family and Nippon-sama.

While shock at first, Yubaba then grins with glee.

'This is great. Nippon-sama won't recognize the Dorobō since he will be looking for a man. He will be forever in our hands and the Dorobō will suffer for all eternity! Her love will never by returned and Nippon will forget his love for her!'

She snaps her fingers and dresses her. The binder turns into a plain nude bra. Her stilts turn to flat slippers. On her is a plain white t-shirt and a long, white, flowing skirt. Yubaba also magically grew her hair until it reached her mid back. Her hair forming soft waves made of sunlight. 

The only thing that remained the same was her glasses.

Once she was done, Yubaba harshly taps the spirit with her foot.

"Now, wake up Dorobō," she said harshly.

The western spirit groaned than slowly sat up. She pressed her hand to her head due to her head being in pain.

'Where am I? What am I doing here?' she thought.

She starts to think about what she was doing before, but couldn't remember. She tried to remember, but everything came up blurry.

'Why can't I remember?' she asks herself, panicking.

She quickly gets up and rushes the window. She sees large boats, a town, and tons of wandering spirits. The style of the buildings and boats remind her of somewhere but is also unfamiliar. She tries to recall that memory, but came up short again. She turns to see an old woman glaring at her.

Realizing this old woman probably found her and helped, she flushed in embarrassment. Thinking that she might help her, she quietly approaches and asks, "Excuse me madam, can you tell me where am I? I seem to have amnesia and would like to return home."

Yubaba glares at her and snapped her fingers. The other spirit felt her lips being sealed shut. Shocked, her hands flying to her mouth and covers it. Her sky blue eyes gained a tinge of fear for the old woman.

"Be quiet Dorobō. You are in my bathhouse and you are my servant. In order to pay for your crimes, you must work for me. I have taken your name and memories as part of your payment. You will complete several tasks for me to pay it off,"

This shocks the western spirit.

'She stolen my memories and is forcing me to work,' she thought, after mentally translating the words.

‘How was she able to do this by just taking my name?!’

Memories seep in about how powerful names are in magic. She tries to recall why and where she learned it, but the memory slips away.

‘Oh no! Will I be a slave to her for all of eternity?! How will I ever remember my name?!’

After she calms down from that revelation, she starts to wonder how she knew she was speaking English, how she knew that the old woman was speaking Japanese, and how she knew these two languages.

A snap brings her out of her thoughts. Yubaba releases her from her spell and gives her some female work clothes.

"Your name will now be Mary. I will not tolerate laziness. After you have changed, I have a task for you," Yubaba says before she leaves the room.

Mary slowly gets up and starts to undress. As she undressed, she notices a scar over her heart.

'How did I get this scar? What was my life like to receive a scar like this?,' she wonders.

She reaches up to touch it. As she touches it, she receives flashes of pain, hurt and betrayal. The memories shook her to her core and it takes her a few minutes to collect herself. After calming her erratic heartbeat, she finishes dressing and opens the door.

Mary slowly walks down the hallway behind the old woman. She glances around her in the hallway and hears the whispers that seem to follow her. Mary keeps hearing the word 'thief' and wonders what she had stolen for them to instantly hate her. She is tempted to ask them, but held her tongue as she didn't want to accidentally anger the other people around her more.

Suddenly, Mary notices Yubaba standing in front of a room. As she stands in waiting, Yubaba opens the door and turns to Mary.

"This is the room you will be sleeping in," she cuntly says.

Mary looks inside the room and sees a barren room with multiple futons on the floor in no particular order. As Mary looks inside, she feels a stab about anger towards Yubaba because of how her office was luvish while the workers' rooms are the bare necessities. Mary quickly calms herself down to avoid getting Yubaba's anger again.

Yubaba starts to leave Mary behind, so Mary rushes up to her. They return to Yubaba's office and Yubaba sits down at her desk.

"Your first task is to get me a scroll from a river spirit," Yubaba says.

"A river spirit?" repeated Mary, with a worried tone in her voice.

"Yes. A river spirit," said Yubaba, with a slight frustrated tone in her voice.

"How and when do I go to complete my task?" Mary asked, with worry and morbid curiosity in her voice.

"You'll figure it out and now", says Yubaba dismissively.

As she waves her hands, a portal opens behind Mary. Mary slowly turns to the portal and looks into it. Suddenly, the crow in Yubaba's office tackles Mary in the back and she falls through. The bird flies in soon after.

Mary lands on some brushes which cushions her fall a bit. As she gets up, she looks around her. Tall trees as far as she can see. She tries to listen for running water but it was too muffled to help point her in the right direction. She notices the crow flying around and glares at the bird, anger at it for pushing her and jealous of his flight.

'This would go so much faster if I can fly.' Mary thought.

She shakes her head as she knows just glowering will not help her find the river spirit. Mary starts to wander around looking for the river. As she hikes through the forest, Mary starts to gain memories of a warm, motherly voice teaching her about tracking, living in the forest, and how to use magic to your advantage.

'We are spirits of the land, my daughter. You have the power to survey the land as the animals that roam the land. Remember to let your spirit flow and change to access your magic. Only balance in your soul and mind will help you unlock your potential,'

As Mary wakes up from the memory, she pauses, closes her eyes, and let her spirit free. Meditating while standing, she feels her spirit take form. When she opens her eyes, her body has changed into a larger raptor with golden feathers, obsidian talons, and pearl white head. Her clothes seem to have disappeared and Mary hopes that when she turns back her clothes appear as she prefers not being naked especially in front of others.

She takes off and searches for a river from the sky. As she flies around she spots a river that leads to a waterfall. Thinking that it is the most likely place where the river spirit is residing, she lands near the base of the waterfall.

Mary transform back into her human form, and luckily, her clothes appeared on her body.

After checking to see if all of her clothes are there, she walks to the bank and says, "Oh great spirit of the river, please hear my request. I ask you to show yourself so I can request a scroll from you."

Mary waits for the spirit to appear. She waits until, as she was about to leave, the river spirit appears before her

His form is that of a dragon with scales as blue as the sky and clear as the river he dwells in. His mane and teeth is a pale, moonlight silver. Mary is in awe of his beauty and aura.

"What is it that a thief would want with one of my scrolls,"said the dragon spirit, it's voice with a commanding presence and a bit threatening.

Mary was scared at first, but was not deterred, and bows as she says,"I have come on the request of my master, Yubaba. She requires a scroll from you and I was sent to retrieve it for her."

"If that was the case, why didn't you sell my scroll Thief? Haven't you stole something dear to us all already?"asked the spirit.

Mary looks to the dragon in the eye, definently, and says,"I know not what I have stolen. If I remembered what I have stolen, I would return it to the spirits of this realm. I dislike committing any acts for self-gain. Even so, how would I know what scroll I must give to my master? I would have had to steal all of your scrolls and that would have gotten me caught, "

The dragon ponder on her answers. After a while, he finally begins to speak.

"Very well. I will give you the scroll that you seek, if you gave me something in return."

At his answer, Mary starts to get nervous. She has nothing on her person that a river spirit would need. Money and magic are something that the spirit would have plenty of and there is no way he would need a servant.

As she tries to think of a solution, a male voice speaks in her mind.

'That is such a great story. Here. Have some change and get yourself some food.'

Closing her eyes, Mary looks up as says"I have nothing of value to offer you, but what I can give to you is a story,"

"A story?"scoffed the spirit,"You believe that my scroll is worth a story from a thief,"

"It may not seem so, but riches would have less value than a story to a spirit of your caliber. If my story satisfies you, than you shall give me the scroll. If it doesn't, I go and find something else worthy of your scroll. This I promise,"

The dragon ponders her proposition. After a while, he says, "Very well. Tell my your tale Thief. Satisfy me or you shall go empty handed."

Mary nods and takes a moment to think. She opens her mouth and her tale pours out.

"There once were two dragons who ruled over a distant land. The Dragon of the North, the younger brother and the Dragon of the South, the elder brother. Both provided protection and prosperity to the land and its people.

"One day, they began to argue over who was the better ruler for their land. Over time, it transformed into a vicious battle.

"Their clashes caused catrcrasophy to the land and to the inhabitants. Mountains and trees began to crumble. Fields and villages set aflame. The sea and rain pounded the land.

"Their fighting continued until the Dragon of the South killed his brother and sent him crashing to the Earth.

"Soon after the victory the Dragon of the South realised what he had done. He had killed his brother and was left all alone.

"His grief and sadness took hold and the landso suffered. The weather became violent. Storms and winds ravaged the land as the Dragon of the South fell deeper into his grief.

"This continued for years until one day, a young man went up to the dragon and asked, "Oh great Dragon, what is the cause of your pain?"

"The Dragon of the South replied, "In a fit of pride, I slew my brother and now I am alone and lost without him."

"The human replied,"Do not be sad. Learn to let go of your grief and learn to walk the Earth. Just as I do. Let your heart heal and find happiness flit yourself as he might wish for you,"

"The dragon agreed to his advice and turned himself into a human. They traveled the land to help rebuild it. Prosperity soon came to the lands and the dragon soon found a brother in the human who helped him,"

As Mari finished her tales, the dragon was lost in his thoughts.

'How was this dorobō able to tell such a story. Surely, she couldn't have created this story. She must have stolen this story,'

"Tell me, Dorobō,"commanded the dragon,"Where have you heard this story,"

Mary was shocked and quietly replied," I don't know where I got this tale. The tale I told just came to mind. All I know is that this tale was made by talented people. I could never create such an amazing tale like this in all of my life,"

"Then why do you tell it," asked the dragon.

At this, she smiled softly and said," Stories are meant to be shared. They show us the depths of emotions and the human mind. What we are capable of, for good or for ill. To remember the past and to picture the future. That is why we tell stories,"

The Dragon thought about her reply.

'This thief is different from her past-self. Her voice is like the wind. Soft and gentle, but powerful all the same. Her movements are careful and precise, like a dancer. Her eyes is calm like the sea. They also show hidden depth in those eyes. Can her current self be her true self? If so, do we really know what truly happened?,'

"Your story is very good and I quite enjoyed it. As per our agreement, I will give you the scroll," said the dragon.

Mary smiled and bowed.

"Thank you for listening to my story, Great River Dragon.

As she leaves the base of the waterfall, a portal opens up. The crows started squawking at her and she turns her head to the bird.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know,"snapped Mari at it and heads towards the portal

Mari walks through the portal and soon the crow follows after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story I used was from Blizzard's cinematic short, "Dragons". I highly recommend the short.


	4. Finding a Thief

Mary reappears in Yubaba's office. Yubaba was behind her desk, tallying up the day's profits.

"Did you get the scroll," stated Yubaba, not looking up from the gold, gems, and other precious materials..

Mary holds out the scroll and Yubaba uses her magic to levitate the scroll into her hands. Yubaba opens up the scroll and reads it's contents. Her face contorts into a grin and she rolls it back up.

'Excellent work, Dorobō," she comments, "You may be more useful than what I have thought"

Mary crosses her arms and looks to the side. Her mind trying to dissect the meaning in Yubaba's words. Figuring that Yubaba's may give her hints as to how she can get out of the contract.

"Now then," says Yubaba, snapping Mary out of her thoughts, "I need you to go retrieve a stolen jewel from a thief,"

This shocked Mary. How was she supposed to find the thief if she didn't know what the thief looks like?! Moreover, how was she supposed to get the gem back?!

"Excuse me," asked Mary.

"What is it?" grumbled Yubaba, turning back to counting her profits.

"How am I supposed to find the thief? I have nothing to help me find the thief. It is not like I can ask a magic mirror to show me where the gem is," Mary pointed out.

"That is a good idea," smirked Yubaba, looking back towards Mary.

"What?!" shouted Mary, "It was just a joke! I am not suggesting I actually do such a thing,"

"Well I have nothing to help search you better get on it"

And with that Yubaba's familiar starts to peck at Mary. Mary tries to shield herself, but ultimately says, "Alright! I am going."

Mary leaves the office with crow trailing behind her. Luckily the crow know where the marketplace was but he directed Mary but letting her walk around and pecking her when she is heading in the wrong direction.

After 3 hours walking around, Mary arrives at the markets and realized that this task will take a long time. Spirits were walking to and from stalls and others trying to catch their attention. There were so many people there, it would probably days to search for the gem provided the thief is still in the marketplace.

After avoiding getting pushed around, Mary wanders the marketplace and spots a mirror being sold. Thinking back to her conversation with Yubaba, she thinks, "Well…It can't hurt to try,"

"Excuse me, sire. May I borrow a mirror?" Mary asked the merchant, who looks like an old action figure.

The merchant turns his head towards, and when he sees her, he glares at her.

"What would a thief need with a mirror?" demanded the merchant.

"Please sire," pleaded Mary," I need to find a thief who stole a gem from Yubaba. I need a mirror to try and find them,"

"Hah," replied the merchant, "What use does a mirror with your search? You're probably trying to steal from me,"

Mary is a bit peeved, but managed to keep calm.

"Sir, I just need it really quick. If you are so worried about me stealing a mirror, then allow me to use it right in front of you,"

The merchant though for a bit, weighting her words..

'Well, everyone knows that the thief can't perform magic. However, she still could use those slight of hand , if she keeps the mirror in my sights, she can't possibly steal my merchandise.'

"Very well," he replied, "I will let you use one of my mirrors, but you have to do it in front of me with the mirror in my sights,"

"Thank you sir," she said as she bowed.

Mary chose a small mirror that fits into the palm of her hand. She puts it to her eye and says, "Mirror Mirror in my hand. Show me where the thief is in this land."

At first, she felt silly doing this. Suddenly she sees a humanoid fox with 6 tails holding a glowing gem. They looked to be female with a red and white kimono and light orange fur. The fox runs past a flower stand.

"Oi. Oi!"

The voice of the merchant snapped her out of her vision. She turns to see the merchant, impatiently waiting for her to return the mirror.

" I am sorry sir," she said returning the mirror.

The merchant grunts and tales the mirror back. Mary starts to walk around looking for the flower stand and the girl with 6 fox tails.

As she was looking around, she bumps into another girl by accident.

"Oh! Excuse me," Mary apologized.

"No. It was my fault. I wasn't focused on my surroundings," the girl said as she turns to face Mary.

The girl had long, sunset silky hair, bright amber eyes, and marble white skin. She was wearing a white and red kimono that looked similar to the ones shrine maidens wear.

Hoping she may get some directions, Mary asked the girl is she knows where the flower stand is. After the girl asked why, Mary explains her task to retrieve a stolen gem.

"I don't know who the thief is personal or where they are. However, I do know that the thief was a kitsune," the girl said.

"A kitsune?"

"Yes. They are Yokai that can shape shift between a fox form and a human form,"

"Thank you for your information. It was very helpful,"

As Mary was walking away, the lady called out to her. Offering to help her find the thief. Mary agrees on the principle that more people looking will help find the kitsune faster.

They walked around the marketplace when the lady rushed down an alleyway. Thinking she saw the kitsune, Mary followed her into the alley.

When she got to the alleyway, Mary couldn't see the kitsune or the lady. She slowly enters the alleyway, feeling uneasy about the situation. All of a suddenly a crash can be heard.

Thinking that there is someone else who is hostile, Mary turns in a loose fighting stance. After turning, Mary is relieved that it was the lady and that she was unharmed

"Oh thank goodness, you're alright," Mary softly said.

"Yes…. But you're not,"

Mary was confused, but had to dodge as she was almost burned alive.

"What the fuck?!" screamed Mary, after regaining her footing.

"You're such a fool," the lady taunted," You fell for my kind lady act. I can't believe that the Dorobro was so naïve,"

The lady then reveals her fox ears and tails. Remembering what she said earlier, Mary realized that she was the thief. Unfortunately, Mary had to move as she blasted her with flames of blue fire.

Mary ducks behind some crates and shouts," Give back the gem you stole!"

" Why should I listen to a thief?! You stole something more precious to us than a simple gem!" the kitsune shouts as she destroys some of the crates protecting Mary.

"What?!"

"Our lord, Nippon-sama. With you promises of power and temptations for riches, you are the reason why he is no longer with us. And so...you must pay the price!" she screams as she destroys Mary's remaining hiding place.

Mary turns to her, on the ground looking up towards the kitsune.

"Death is too good for a thief life you," pondered the kitsune out loud," I think I should take your heart first,"

As the kitsune draws her claws back, Mary shuts her eyes and feels her soul erupted from her body.

That burst knocked the kitsune into the ways of the alleyway, causing her to be knocked unconscious.

After taking a few moments to calm down, Mary got up and searched for the gem.

In one of the sleeves of the kimono lies the gem.

As Mary was about to exit the alleyway, her body starts to feel massive pain in her chest. Coughs rack her body and blood flows from her mouth.

As her world starts to fade, a man appears before her. Before she loses her senses, Mary faintly hears what the man said.

"So the oni was actually a kami. Haha. You are such an interesting prize…"


	5. The Demon Lord and the Songbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non-consensual kissing and violence. If you are not comfortable with such topics, than read with caution. I am not experienced in writing such scenes and would like some advice to improve this and future writings.

The first thing Mary registers is the migraine, then it was pain all over her body. As she sits up she notices a few things. 

One, she is in an unknown place. 

Two, she is not in her work uniform. 

Three, the gem is missing

Realizing this, Mary bolts up but ends up stumbling due to her feeling dizzy. Luckily, a hand grabs her upper arm and helps steady Mary.

“You mustn’t be so quick to stand. You were unconscious for 2 days,” a strong commandry male voice says behind her.

Mary turns around to see a Japanese man with milk chocolate hair and blood red eyes. He is about her height and is wearing black pants and button-up shirt.

As she stares at the man, something in her mind stirs. Feelings of anger, betrayal, and guilt swirl within her. These intense emotions threaten to make her stumble again.

Snakingly, Mary takes a step back and asks, “I am sorry, but who are you?”

The man frowned at her question and replied with, “Don’t you remember? I am your fiancé.”

“What?” Mary says, too shocked to speak louder than a whisper.

“You were taking a stroll when you suddenly disappeared,” he says as he steps forward and lifts up her chin, “I have been looking for you for a long time.”

Lights were flashing. The alarms were blasting from all over the ship. She was running down a cramped hallway.

“Are there still others?!”

“Yes, but they are still trapped below deck.”

A flash of light and heat. Pain envelop her whole body and soul.

“My baby! Where is my baby?!”

“I am sorry to say that she has little to no chance of her surviving. You have my condolences .”

The pain of that memory causes Mary to collapse. The man quickly wraps his arms around her as Mary begins to shake.

“My baby,” she whispered, “Oh my sweet baby girl...”

“Shh… It’s going to be fine,” the man says, bringing her closer to his chest,” It will be alright. Once we finally get married, we will have many more babies and they will wipe away the memory of your dead child,”

With this declaration, he lifts up her head to give him a kiss. Quickly realizing what he was about to do, Mari pushes him away and rushes to the other side of the room.

Shocked by her actions, the man tries to persuade Mary to come back to him and is walking towards her.

“Come now, you mustn't run away. Our wedding is coming soon and....”

Click.

The man stops as a gun is pointed at him. Mary stares at him defiantly with the gun, make from her magic, locked on his head.

“I may not have my memories, but I do know that you are not my fiancé.”

This displeases the man, but he still projects a calm, collected façade.

“Come now. Of course I am your fiancé. Why don’t you put down that gun and get to discussi-....

“Nihon-sama!” 

The gun in Mary’s hand exploded. Mary opens her eyes and sees Yubaba angrily floating in front of her.

“How dare you,” sleazes Yubaba,” How dare you threat Nihon-sama!”

She gets ready to slap Mary when her arm was restrained by Nihon.

“Let's calm down now. You won’t want hit my fiancé now, would you?” he says, cold furry slipping into his voice.

“Fiancé?!” Yubaba screeched,” This thief is your fiancé?!”

“Of course,” he says, sending a chilling smile to her, “and she was about to come home with me. Isn’t that right?”

Mari panicked as this man claims to be her fiancé! 

‘This man can’t be my fiancé. The man I love is kind, honorable, and…’

“Nihon-sama, I am afraid she is under contract,” Yubaba says, “She has to do some tasks for me before she can go with you,”

“Excuse me,” he slightly demands, with stains of anger, “I am the ruler of this realm and as such over rule your contract,”

“I know,” Yubaba says, with tinges of fear, “But she is bait for Nippon-sama and besides, I need an assistant to work for me,”

“Why not make that river spirit your assistant?” he demands.

“Unfortunately, I have no way to get him under contract. Besides, all of us want Nippon-sama to come back you us…”

“Am I not your ruler?” Nihon demanded, “Am I not the one who stayed while he abandoned you?! Why do you yearn for a man that has abandoned…”

“Excuse me,” Mary interrupted.

They turn to state at Mary, both with slight glares in their eyes. Her hands are clasped and her head tilted down, facing the floor.

As she draws a breath, Mary raises her head and says, “I am honored that you find me a worthy partner, however, I am in Yubaba’s service and will remain until my tasks are complete,”

Nihon backs down and sneers out, “Fine. However, the moment her contract is complete, she is to be transferred to my care. Do you understand?”

“Of course,” Yubaba says as she bows, “Now then Dorobro, where is my jewel?”

Mari snaps to attention, worrying about how Yubaba would react to her losing the gem

“Is this the jewel you are looking for?” Nihon’s voice rang out.

The ladies turn to see Nihon holding the gem in his right hand. His eyes had a cold, manipulative glaze to them.

“Nihon-sama,” Yubaba pleads, her body and voice trembling, “Please return my jewel. It has no value for a kami such as yourself,”

“Indeed,” he replies, staring and squeezing the jewel,” However, I am willing to trade for it if you give me something of greater value,”

“Of course,” Yubaba answered as she bowed, “What do you want, Nihon-sama?”

“A kiss from that lovely servant of yours,”

“WHAT?!”

Nihon’s request shocked both Yubaba and Mary. Yubaba quickly shucked her head and tried to convince Nihon that this trade is a bad idea.

“Nihon-sama, you cannot be suggesting that you receive a kiss from this...this THIEF?! This thief is uneducated, clumsy, and …”

“I understand” interrupted Mary.

She calmly walks and stops in front of Yubaba. Her face and eyes were set in determination, definitely looking at Nihon.

“I'll be honored to give you a kiss,” she calmly states as she bows.

“Excellent,” Nihon says, slipping the gem back into his pocket and gestures for Mary to come towards him.

Mary walks to him, each step hitting the floor with a steady thump. Each step strengthening her resolve in doing her part of the bargain. When she reaches him, Mari leans forward to give him a simple peck on the lips. As she does this, Nihon suddenly grabs her   
shoulders and forces her into a passionate kiss.

Her eyes fly open in shock and he uses her shock to push his tongue down into her mouth. His tongue moves around in her mouth wildly, trying to map out her mouth. Once gaining back some of her consciousness, Mary tries to push him away. However,   
Nihon’s hands moved from Mary’s shoulders to her upper arms. This trapped her arms between their bodies, not giving her enough room to gain enough strength to push them apart. 

When he finally released her, Mary quickly scrambles away with tears in her eyes. Her quickness to get away from him caused her to fall onto the ground. Mary lays down on the flood for a few seconds before slowly sitting up to collect herself. She uses the sleeve of her kimono to try and wipe away his taste from her mouth. This experience left her reeling and vulnerable, wishing for him to come and comfort her.

‘This is wrong…. He shouldn't be forceful. He should be gentle. He shouldn't taste like rust from both blood and metal, he should taste like the cherry blossoms in spring...Why...Why is he haunting me..”

Oblivious to her thoughts and state, Nihon is enjoying his taste to the amnesiac nation. He licks his lips to remember the taste of her mouth, wondering what she would taste laid out for him and only him.

‘She taste like the sea on a clear sky, the air just after the rain. Her mouth is like the cool water of a river. She will make a lovely wife,’ he thinks as he smirks.

“As agreed in our deal,” Nihon says, kneeling next to Mary and putting the gem in her obi.

As he pulls Mary up, he quietly wishes in her ear, “I look forward to our wedding night, my little bird,”

This message sent chills down her spine and Mary rushes to Yubaba. Yubaba just glared at her and sharply turned away from Mary. 

Yubaba snapped her fingers and created a portal that lead to her office.

“Come now servant,” Yubaba ordered, “We have to go back to the bathhouse. We have much to discuss,”

Mary merely nods, resigned to the fact that she is going to be punished soon after. She walks through the portal, with no fuss or actions outside what a submissive doll should act.

As Yubaba was about to leave, she hears Nihon say, “I will hold you to our deal. However, I will be watching her just to be sure,”

Yubaba turns to him, outraged at his comment. She opens her mouth to go on a tirade, but Nihon just calmly exits the room. 

Angered, Yubaba stomps through the portal into her office and sees Mary just standing there.

She snaps.

“WHY?!” Yubaba screams, slapping Mary and sending her to the ground.

Mary, on instinct, tries to crawl away. However, Yubaba grabs her hair and sharply pulls her back. 

“What makes you so special that both Nippon and Nihon-sama love you?!”, she screams in Mary’s face.

“Is it your beauty? Your body?!” Yubaba shrieks as her other hand pulls at Mary’s kimono, exposing her left shoulder and collarbone.

“Tell me!” she demands as Yubaba flings Mary towards the ground,” Tell me what makes you so SPECIAL!”

Mary is frightened, scared, vulnerable. Her eyes can only focus on Yubaba. Her body shaking, too scared to run or fight. Her mind to lost in a forgotten memories of pain and fear.

Her silence causes Yubaba to hurl a fireball towards Mari. Frightened she exclaims, “I don’t know! All I am is a simple mother who sings for them and provides remedies and charms to help them!”

“What?”

Mary’s answer has shocked Yubaba. As Mary’s trembling starts to slow down, she Yubaba staring at her. Yubaba sees the magic and memories of Mary. 

Slowly, she grins. She finally figured out that is so special about Mary, no America.

“You’re dismissed,” Yubaba finally says, shocking Mary, “However, report to my office at sunset tomorrow,”

Puzzled but relieved at finally getting away from Yubaba, Mary quickly stands, bows and exits the room.

Yubaba chuckles to herself as she goes to sit at her desk.

‘Finally, I understand what makes her so space...Her unlimited pool of magic…..Her immense power …Maybe I’ll let Nihon-sama have her. Ho could properly train her to be the perfect court songbird.’


	6. The Song Bird

The bathhouse was packed many spirits who were there to see the thief fail spectacularly. Earlier that day, Yubaba announced that the Dorobo will be singing for the customers of the bathhouse. This motivated many spirits to go to the bathhouse for a chance to mock the thief. 

Mary didn’t even know about the plan until another bath attendant dragged her into a room, threw an old kimono, and ordered her to change. After changing, Mary was pushed to a makeshift stage and was told to sing for the bathhouse attendees.

This, combined with her lack of sleep, sent her to panic. Mary tried to find out more about the performance or what she is supposed to even sing, however, everyone just ignored her as they got ready for the show.

Morbid curiosity took over her and so Mary peeked through the curtains.

“Did hear thief is going to sing?”

“I bet she has the voice of a dying tengu?”

“Hey! That is an insult to all tengu! Dead or alive!”

The resulting laughter caused Mary to close the curtains and to back away from the curtains. Her hands were shaking and her vision is slowly turning dark. 

‘Why am I doing this? I have no experience of singing. I don't even remember if I can sing at all…’

Another bathhouse worker popped up behind her and pushed her while saying, “You’re on.”

Before she can even voice refusal, the curtains open and all eyes were on her. As she stands in front of the crowd, Mary is slowly panicking. Her hands are clasp in front of her, trying to stop the shaking of her hands. 

The audience are delighted by the torture Mary is going through. One spirits shout, “Did you forget to steal someone’s voice or did your voice get stolen?”

This comment and the resulting laughter caused a severe blow to Mary’s psyche. She closes her eyes, lowers her heads, and prays, ‘What wrong have I done for the Ancients to punish me so…’

As her mind turns into a cold sea, her body starts to move on it own. After a few deep breaths, she slowly lifts her head, unclasps her hand, and stats to sing.

“Gods, don’t you hear  
Screams of fear  
Please save us all”

This opening caught the attention of all of the audience members. All noise had died down so that only Mary’s voice can be heard throughout the bathhouse.

“ See the sun  
Raising in the distant east  
And the sleepless night  
Waiting for the final fight

Oh Gods, won’t you hear my prayers   
Pleading what a human may  
And these crimson lands  
Paint by a broken hand

If you can see all the misery  
Why can't you see   
All these senseless pain   
And the innocence falling

Gods, don’t you hear  
Screams of fear   
Please save us all”

At the end of her song, Mary opens her eyes and is greeted by a round of applause. At first she was shocked because she didn’t fully known what happened. Panic starts to set in when a young male voice and presence surround her being.

“Do not despair. Your voice is as beautiful as the birds in the sky. Let your voice ring out and be carried by the wind,”

Mary looks around, but cannot find the person the voice belongs to. Slowly, she places the palm of her left hand in between her breasts and take a deep breath. Once done, she starts on her second song.

“ On an ocean of stars  
Lo, an angel they see  
Untouched by the war  
That they waged

Laid low by their scars,  
A people wounded, but free.  
Seek what lies beyond,  
This dark age.

The seasons they turn,   
Winter to spring.  
Dulling the pain and   
Erasing the sting.

The seasons turn,  
Summer to fall.  
Time's warm embrace  
Begins to heal all.

On the wild, at first light,  
The jasper lion will run.  
Hark an anthem he drums,  
Can you hear?

The people fresh from the night,  
rise and listen as one.  
The land that they were promised  
Is near.

And though I am gone,  
Just ash in the wind,   
One life surrendered,  
So yours can begin.

Courage my children-  
This is your song.  
I am the Earth-  
I will make you strong.

A world riven by pride,  
Repaired at Last.  
And now its makers can be at rest,  
Our vision come to pass.

The seasons, they turn,  
Memory fades.  
But when my name has been lost  
To the grey.

I will sustain you,  
Year after year.  
I will protect you,  
When dangers appear.

And though I am gone,  
Just ash in the wind.  
One life surrendered, so yours can begin.

Courage my children,  
This is your song.  
I am the Earth,   
I will make you strong."

The second the second songs ends, the room burst into applause. Many spirits were clapping and cheering. Feeling that she had successful entertained them, Mary took a bow and exited the stage as the curtains began to close.

Once off the stage, Mary was greeted by the spirit she didn’t want to meet again the most.

“ That was an exceptional performance,” Nihon said though Mary doesn’t feel any warmth from his praise. “Your voice is a gift from the gods. Any other voice pales in comparison to yours. It is a wonder why you didn’t tell me before during our engagement. ”

Nihon quietly approaches her while Mary is gathering all of her courage to stare straight into his eyes and to not give away her fear.

“When I first heard that you were to perform at the bathhouse, I admit, I was skeptical,” Nihon starts,” But after hearing your voice, I was amazed by your performance. Words cannot describe it. Even the sirens of the west fail to be as entrancing as yours. Now that I have heard your voice, I can’t wait for you to come home and to sing for me.”

He tries to touch her cheek but she backs away. At this, he frowns and asks, ”Why is it that you back away from me? What is it that changed how you feel about me?”

“Fear,” she replies, hugging herself,” You rely on and create fear. When I am around you, all I feel is fear. Ever since I first met you, I have felt fear wherever I go. I want this feeling to stop. I just want it to stop…I can’t take it anymore …I just want my own life away from this fear...”

By the end of her reply she is trembling as tears rain down her cheeks. Nihon then approaches Mary and grabs her arms.

“NO!” Mary shouts, struggling to get away, ”Don’t come near me!”

“Now, now,” Nihon says softly, trying to calm her, ”It’s ok. I am here and I will take you away from all that harms you.”

“No!” she shouts again,” I don’t want to be with you. You are someone filled with greed, hatred and lust! You are just like my brother! Only seeking to use fear and to hurt others for power and control!”

At her outburst, Nihon stops fighting her for a second and asks, “Your brother?”

“Brother...,” Mari repeats, before being hit with a horrid of terrible memories.

“Who are you and what are you doing with my children?!”

“I am just taking them to their rightful home.”

“They are my children!”

“Mama! Don't let the scary man take us!”

“Don’t”

Pain. Darkness

“MOTHER!’

“I am sorry to say, but your sight has been severely damaged. Chances are that you may never see again.”  
Anger. Mercy.

“I am only letting you live due to you being my brother. However, you are not to come near my children, my home, and I ever again”

Rage. Exasperation.

“When I said to make a trade agreement with Japan, I didn’t mean threatening them with military force!”

“Well, it was the only way for them to open up. Besides, they were nothing more than filthy-”

SLAP

“Never refer to anyone less than being human. Do you understand?”

Pain. Betrayal.

Bang

“Why...Why...did...you….”

“The times are changing. The status quo must be protected. Those looked down upon by society must not raise up, so you have to go.”

BANG

“My brother...The Confederacy… he...tried to kill me...wanted to be the sole representation of the United States of America...supposed to protect the people from outside influence and security compromises …not supposed to be the embodiment of hate, distrust, and violence of…..”

The weight of these memories caused Mary to break. Her body starts to sag in Nihon’s arms. Her eyes turned into a dull light blue glass, clouded over and unfocused. The spirit in her was gone and all that’s left was a body with no free will of its own. Seeing her in such a state, Nihon takes this as a chance to find out more about her.

“So what is it that he wishes to do?” he asks in English, hoping to learn more.

“Wanted to be the sole superpower of the world….. killed other siblings …tried to kill Japan …hated helping the poor and unfortunate…tried to stop him …was put into a coma … children killed and banished him….”

“So he is your twin and he embodies the true power of America,” Nihon hypothesis.

“No …not him...became sole America …trying to fix what he done …have too much magic…..has backlash …can't unlock my full power…”

“So you have unlimited potential and power,” Nihon says, hands gliding to her cheeks,” I wonder what would happen if you were to give some of it to me…”

Nihon was inches away from her lips when a voice cuts in.

“Excuse me, Nihon-sama. Master Yubaba has ordered for Mary to turn in immediately as she wants to have a meeting with Mary the nest morning,”

Nihon snarls and glares at the source of the voice. The female bath attendant stares at him diligently, her eyes saying that while she is scared, she will not let him harm Mary in any shape or form.

Nihon steps away and grunts out, “Very well. I will take my leave.”

As he leaves, Nihon turns back to Mari and says, ”I look forward to your next performance.”

Without Nihon’s arms keeping her up, Mary starts to sway and fall towards the floor. Luckily the bath attendant manages to catch her and lower her to the ground slowly.

“Are you alright?” asks the bathhouse attendant.

“....Scared …,” Mari whispers,” …So very scared...”

“I know,” she replies, gently lifting Mary up, “Let’s get you back to your bed.”

As they walk up towards the workers' quarters, the attendant says to Mary,” My name is Lin.”

“....Mary….”

“Yeah, I know….”

They continue to walk until they reach the room Mary is sleeping in. Line helps get Mari’s sleeping clothes and asks, ”Is there anything I can do for you? You look like you need help,”

“I…” Mari starts.

A faint memory flashed in her mind.

“Can you please give me some lavender flowers?’

“Huh?” Lin says at Mari’s strange request.

“The smell of lavender help soothes the body and improve sleep. I know this is a strange request, but…”

“Don’t worry,” cuts in Lin, ”I’ll get you some lavender. You need all the help you can get.”

Lin leaves the room and returns after 15 minutes. Mary was sitting on her futon and staring at the moon through the open balcony doors. Her body seems to have had loosen slightly and her eyes were more clear.

“It took a while, but I got the flowers,” Lin says, giving Mary the flowers.

“Thank you Lin,” Mari said, placing the flowers in her pillowcase.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lin replies, heading towards the door.

Before Lin leaves, she stops and says,” You know...You’re not that bad of a person.”

“Thank you Lin for your kind words,” Mari replies, a smile gracing her face.

Lin gives Mari a soft smile of her own and silently closes the door. Once the door is closed, Mary lays down and starts to sleep. The lavender helps to chase away the burdens of her life and memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to Unawhut for this incredible lyrical version of "And what if I can't? What if I am not worthy of her ideals?" from Fire Emblem Awakening. Link to video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0mwLjqWYRw
> 
> The second song I used what "The Heritors of Arcadia" from Fire Emblem: Shadows of Valentina.


	7. Reunion

As the sun starts to rise over the sea, Mary wakes up feeling more refreshed then in a long while. As she was getting ready for work, a frog spirit opens the door and says,”Yubaba wants to speak with you right away,”

The spirit throws a glare Mary’s way and shuts the door shut. Once the frog spirit has left, Mary quickly finishes getting dressed and takes the elevator to Yubaba’s office. When Mary enters the office, she sees Yubaba sitting at her desk; with a smile on her face.

“Why ,hello there Mary. You seem awfully refreshed today,” greets Yubaba, her smile sending chills throughout her body.

“I am and I thank you for your kind words,” Mary says softly, suspicious at how Yubaba doesn’t refer to her as thief as she usually does.

“Why, of course,” Yubaba says, getting out of her seat and approaching Mary.

Mary stands there, a ball of nerves blooming in her stomach, as Yubaba stops in front of her and says, “Last night’s performance was a great success, don’t you say?”

“Yes, it was,” Mary soft replies, picking her words very carefully.

“The amount of audience members exceeded my expectations and your performance have been projected to at least double the crowd size at your next performance,”

“That's great,” Mary says, “I am glad that my meager talent can help attract more customers to the bath house.”

“Exactly,” Yubaba says facing and pointing her, ”Now, I have a heart that you have another talent at your disposal.”

“And what that might be?” Mary asked, her voice laced with fear and tension.

“I heard that you can create charms from the inherent magic of flowers and gemstones,” Yubaba states. “Such magic could greatly improve customer experience at out bathhouse and attract more customers.”

At this, Mary was shocked. She had only told Lin, and even then, it was how they can be used. She didn’t even know she could do this before!

“How did you know?” she asks, fear bleeding from her voice.

Yubaba smirks and says,” When Lin asked me for lavender, I was skeptical. So I used my crystal ball to watch her,”

Mary was about to shout how it was an invasion of Lin’s privacy. However, she managed to hold her tongue and settle for a blank stare with clenched fists. 

The crow swoops down and drops the lavender in Yubaba’s hand.

“Before you put this under your pillow, I felt a small burst of magical power,” Yubaba says as she inspects the plant. “From your description and the magic I feel from this, I say that you have a powerful kind of magic,”

Mary was silent before asking, ”Why are you interested in my magic? What use can it do?”

Yubaba chuckles and says, ”Why? Because it can boost my business and improve my magical knowledge. Your brand of magic seems to be a mixture of both European and Native American magic. It is very unique and could be used for the baths.”

“How?” asked Mary, both fearful and hesitant.

Yubaba snaps her fingers and a piece of paper and a pen appears before Mary.

“Write down what you know about the powers of individual gemstones and flowers,” Yubaba ordered.

“But I....”

“The paper has a spell that will help you with remembering,” Yubaba snaps, wanting Mary to hurry up with the list.

Mary hesitantly takes the pen and paper, and starts to write. After 2 hours of writing, Mary completes the list. She starts to look over the paper when the paper flies out of her hands and into the waiting hands of Yubaba.

As Yubaba starts to read the list, her grin starts to get bigger and bigger. Once she finishes reading the list, she says,” Now then, I want you to go into town and get me some chamomile, jasmine, lavender, eucalyptus, pine, tulips, violets, daffodils, mint, Lily-of-the-Valley, glasios, snapdragons, lemon blade, and lemongrass. The money will be provided for you.”

At this order, a bag of gold appears in front of Mary. Mari takes a step back, shocked at the gold appearing out of nowhere, but silently takes the bag and exits the room.

Once outside of the office, Mary signs and heads down to the servant entrance. On her way to the marketplace, she bumped into someone.

“Oh! I am so sorry,” she apologizes.

“It’s fine,” says a soft, slightly deep male voice,” I wasn’t paying attention myself. Let me help you up.”

When Mary looks to the spirit who was holding out her hand, she is frozen shock.

“Honda-san?” she whispers, making no movement to take his hand or to sit up.

“Hm?” he says, curious at this spirit saying his human name.

“Oh! I am so sorry! I was distracted and not paying attention.”

“Its fine. I was not paying attention myself.”

Infatuation

“Where are you here? A lady like yourself shouldn’t be wandering alone.”

Serenity

“Here is an automatic doll. This one is able to bring tea to and back.”

Wonder

“Take good care of this. This is a one of a kind doll. Promise me you won't harm it?”

“Of course Mama!”

Joy

“What happened to the doll I got you? The one from Japan?”

“I destroyed it. It reminds me of that man.”

Sadness

“Honda Kiku...You...showed me around Japan...and bought me that doll for my daughter..”

The man was shocked and softly asked,” Do I know you?”

At his question, Mary was brought back to reality and quickly stood up, picking up the bag of money.

“I am sorry! I am on an errand for Yubaba and must get back as soon as possible,”

She quickly leaves as the man calls out for her to wait.

He stands there for a bit, silent, before his mind sparks a memory.

“My name is Amelia Jones.”

“I am from America and came here with my brother, who is part of the convoy. I love traveling so I convinced my brother to let me come. I am currently looking for a gift for one of my daughters. Unfortunately, I remembered that I have no currency that I can use.”

“What is so special about this doll?”

“Amazing! This doll runs on just gears and strings but is more advanced than any invention there is currently in this world! I would love to see how this is made and I am sure my daughter will too!”

“I must be going now. I had a great time and wish you the best of luck. I want you to never forget your culture and roots. Your country is different from any other I have visited and I don’t want to see it change.”

“No way,” he thought, ”Amelia?”


	8. The Meeting

Japan was standing in the middle of the road in shock.

‘How is Amelia here?! HOW?! She was a westerner. She shouldn’t have ended up her!’

As thoughts were swirling around his head, Japan suddenly realized what kind of clothes she was wearing.

‘She was wearing Yubaba’s work uniform. If Amelia somehow ended up working for her, she could know where America ended up!’

Filled with new resolve and determination, he heads towards the bathhouse of Yubaba. In hopes of finding out what happened to his friend.

Mary was wondering who was the man she met at the marketplace. She distinctly remember him, but can’t quite remember him. As she wanders through the bathhouse, her feet takes her to Yubaba’s office. She was so lost in thought, Mary didn’t notice she was in Yubaba’s office until Yubaba snaps at her

“Thief, why are you daydreaming?” she said, annoyed.

This causes Mary to look around and see Yubaba looking frustrated at her

“I apologize, she replies, I was just wondering about a man I met in the market

This caused Yubaba to pause, "What?"

“The man I met...I feel like I have met him before...Please ...Tell me…..Did I even meet a man with warm chocolate eyes and hair as black as Oshima silk?

Her description shocked Yubaba.

“WHAT?!” Yubaba screams as she turns towards Mary.

Mary was surprised at Yubaba’s outburst and takes a step back.

“HOW?!” Yubaba screeches as she rushes to her and grabs Mary’s arm

“Madam, please you're hurting me,” Mari whimpers, trying to pry her arm from Yubaba's grip.

As she struggles uselessly, a knock is heard from the door of the office.

Surprised, both stand there in shock as no one would knock on the account of angering Yubaba when she didn’t ask to see you. Yubaba was the first to snap out of it and let go of Mari’s arm. She angrily tells the person to come in. Mary holds her arm delicately due to the bruising her arm received from Yubaba grip.

The man Mary saw from the market enters and Yubaba visually brightens, forgetting her anger at being interrupted. 

“Nippon-sama!” Yubaba exclaims as she bows, “It is such an honor for you to come to my humble bath house.”

“The pleasure is mine,” he replies as he bows in return.

As he raised his head, Nippon spots Mary standing there looking shocked and unsure what to do.

“Hello Amelia, it is nice seeing you here,” he says, his voice taking a softer tone.

“Amelia?” she murmured before she recalls a past memory.

“Amelia Jones...a name I made so I can go renegotiate the trade deal with Japan...after my brother botched it up….”

“Excuse me? What did you just say?” the man asked, have slightly heard her soft words.

“Nippon-sama,” Yubaba cuts in, angry at the interaction, “I see you have met my newest worker. Though I have to ask how you two met,”

“Yes,” he says after turning to Yubaba, “I met her in the marketplace. We accidentally bumped into me and then I helped her pick up her items. Before that, we met when she was alive. She was part of an American envoy following our first trade treaty. I showed her around and helped her buy a gift for her daughter,”

“I see,” Yubaba says, her displeasure bleeding through.

“Well she is a decent worker,”

“Hmm. Can I ask you something?”

“Yes?” 

“How did she come to your service?”

Internally, Yubaba was relieved, as he doesn’t suspect who she truly is.

“Oh. Well, I found her wondering about. She had already lost her memories and was just lifelously going from place to place. Most likely, she is a soul who couldn’t move on nor reincarnate,”

“I see,” sadness coating his words.

As his glaze goes back to Mary, he notices how she was holding her arm. He gently takes her arm and asks, “What happened to your arm?” 

Mary jolts at the question. Blush lightly colors her cheeks. Before she could reply, Yubaba says, “ She got them from getting a rully guest. Isn’t that right, Mary-san?”

Mary heards the subtle threat and silently nods.

Though suspicious, he nods. 

“If you are sure,” he says then turns to Yubaba. “Yubaba-san, I must ask you something. I regards American-san,”

“Very well. Mary, you are dismissed,”

Mary, quickly understanding she is not needed nor welcomed, bows and hurries from the room.

A few tense moments pass as they just stared at each other. Then, Japan asked, “Where is he?”

A smirk appears on Yubaba’s face. She calmly walks toward a nearby table, takes her pipe, and blows a puff of smoke.

Calmly she states, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“I am talking about America,” Japan stated, frustrated at Yubaba’s fake ignorance.

“Oh? What does that thief have to do with anything?” she replies.

With tranquil fury, Japan states, “You kidnapped him and has hidden him in the Spirit World. Where is he?”

Yubaba’s smirk grows bigger and calmly states, “That man you seek is not here. Nor is he in the Spirit World.”

“Do not lie to me! Tell me where is he!” 

“I am not lying to you, Nippon-sama. He is not working here. You can tell whether I am lying or not if you were still connected to your inner magic.”

Japan clenched his teeth, knowing what she said was true.

Hanging his head in defeat, he softly asks, “What is your wager?”

Yubaba approaches Japan confidently and says, “You must live in this world for 30 days and find the spirit that will reveal his existence. If your fail, you must live here for eternity. If you succeed, you can bring America to yout the human world.”

Japan knows that Yubaba can not be trusted, but knows that this is the only way to find America. After thinking it over, Japan agreed

“Excellent!” Yubaba exclaims and calls for a worker to come show Nippon around. 

She called for a worker and Mary appears. Yubaba was visibly angry and demanded the reason why Mary came to her call. Mary explains that she is the only one able to answer her order as the other workers were busy cleaning the bathhouse and preparing a room for Nippon-sama. 

As Mary explained, Japan noticed that her arm is visually better and she wasn’t cradling it anymore

“Very well,” Yubaba seethed, “Take him to the royal guest room and make sure that all of his needs are met. Understand?”

Mary quietly bows and holds the door for him. Japan stands there for a few seconds before exiting the room. Mary closes the door softly and silently walks past Nippon-sama to show him the way to his room.

In her office, Yubaba softly crackles to herself and is delighted in how close she is to her goal. 

Nippon-sama didn’t even recognize her. He believes her to be the soul of a human he had met many decades ago. Now Nippon-sama will stay with us forever and that Thief will be punished for her crimes for all eternity.

As Mary and Japan walks down a hallway, they were silent to each other due to them both being nervous. Mary breaks the silence with, “May I ask why are you here?”

Japan is surprised at her question but answers her with, “I am looking for a friend of mine. He was taken by Yubaba and I have to find him so he can return to the Human World.”

Mary lets out a hum and then asks, “Does he mean that much to you that you travel to the Spirit World.”

After a few seconds of contemplation, Japan replies.

“He is my friend and even though I sometimes find his antics annoying, I enjoy his company and don’t want him to be hurt. Though I didn’t appreciate it at the time, he helped my reach out and learn more about myself and my place in the world. It is the least I can do in payment.”

His words bring up feelings of sadness and hope in Mary. She doesn’t know why she has such feelings when he talks about his friend. 

Pushing her feelings away, Mary says, “You must care for him”

A pleasant smile graces his face as Japan replies with, “I do.”

They arrive at Japan’s room and Mary says, “Here is your room. There is a bell in your room and it will call me if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Amelia. Your kindness has helped soothe my heart over the disappearance of my friend.”

Mary blushes at his comment and quietly asks, “If it isn’t too much to ask, can you call me Mary? That is the only name I know.”

Japan blushed in embarrassment and apologizes for his rudeness. Mary is quick to reassure him that she was not offended. After a few seconds of silence, Mary excuses herself and heads towards the servant quarters.

As she quietly walks toward the room, Mary can’t stop the warm feeling that is glowing inside her chest. Her heart feels like it could burst. Yet, in her heart is a single rock in it that has a faint sentence.

You don’t deserve happiness

Mary was so wrapped up in her feelings, she didn’t notice a man hiding in the shadows. The man stares her her and disappears into smoke. He reappears in a room and gets out some ink and brushes.

Soon you will be mine my song bird. Mine and only mine.


	9. The Dust Balls

As the sun rises from the sea, Japan wakes up from a sound sleep. As it is the crack of dawn, he is surprised when he hears a knock at the door.

“Come in,”

Japan looks at the door when he sees Mary walking in with a tray of food. The tray has plate with two pieces of french toast, a small bowl of fruit, and a mug filled with coffee

When she sees Japan staring at the tray of food curiously, Mary explains, “I thought you would be hungry so I prepared some break feast for you,”

Mary sets the tray next to Japan and he takes a bite out of a piece of toast. 

“This is delicious!” Japan says, “You didn't have to make this for me.”

Mary blushes at the compliant. 

“I...wanted too...It felt right,'' she said softly.

They stare into each others eyes until Mary realises what she was doing. Mary gets up and says, “I am so sorry, but I have to get back to work. If you need anything, just request me or any other attendant. Excuse me,”

Mary soon exits the room and Japan stares at the door for a few seconds before resuming breakfast. As she leaves, Japan stares at the breakfast she made with a soft smile on his face. But then he remembers why he was here and it was not to reconnect with a lost love from many centuries ago.

‘I must remember my mission...My mission to find America. I don’t have time to fall in love… Even if she is the one human woman who has captured my heart since I first saw her..’

Japan quickly shakes his head, finishes his breakfast, and prepares for the day of trying to find clues as to where America is.

~^~*~^~

Mary was cleaning a bathtub in a private area when Lin knocks on the door to the room. Mary go to the door and let her enter the room

“Lin,” Mary says,” What is it? Are you having any trouble?”

“Not me,” Lin says,” Yubaba just wants you to prepare the flowers to be used in the baths,”

“Oh,” Mary said, slightly shocked, “In that case, I will be right there as quick as I can,”

Lin nods and leaves to attend to her own duties.

~^~*~^~

Mary is heading towards the boiler room as Yubaba has made it the room where the plants and salts will be added to the bath waters. 

Once she arrives, Mary notices that there is only one person there. That person is an old man with multiple arms. His arms are as long as a spider and is grabbing coal to be put into the fire. The man seems to either be too busy to notice her or is ignoring her. Either way, Mary tries to get his attention politely,

“Excuse me,” she speaks up.

“What?” he gruffs out,

Mary was a bit frightened at his tone but pushes on.

“My name is Mary. I am here on Yubaba’s orders to prepare the salts and flowers to be used in the bathwater starting today this evening,”

“Ahh,” he grumbles, “Great. More work.”

Mary’s hearts shares his pain, however she can’t go against Yubaba so she sets out to work. As she works with salts and plants, Mary starts to hum out of habit and it then morphs into a song from there. 

As she sings, the dust balls that litter around the room starts to come out of hiding and help out with getting the coal into the furnace. The old man notices the increase in coal and is so shocked he stops working. 

Wondering what is going on with the dust balls, he turns to Mary singing and starts to think. 

Using one of his hands, he taps her shoulder and gets Mary’s attention. 

“Yes?” Mary asks as she turns towards him. The dust balls stopped working as Mary stopped singing and just looks at them.

“It seems your song has created some help,” he says while pointing to the dust balls.

Confused, Mary looks around and notices the dust balls just staring at them.

Shocked and embarrassed, she shrieks, scaring the dust balls, and quickly apologizes.

“I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I didn’t even know I could do that! I…”

The man just chuckles and says, “No need. Those dust balls never worked a day in their life and just hung around. Now they are doing my work for me and all because of your song.”

Mary is surprised at this piece of information. She looks at the dust balls and an idea forms inside her head.

She claps her hands to get the dust balls’ attention and stomps her foot twice.

“Little dust balls, I lay a curse on you,” Mary says in a dramatic voice.

This shocked all occupants in the room and the dust balls start to shake.

“If you stop working for one second, you will all go poof,” she finishes with dramatic hand gestures.

This freaked the dust balls and they scramble a bit before going back to work.

Their reaction caused Mary and the old man to chuckle before he asks if the curse was real.

Mary leans into whisper and says, “No. It was fake spell. I thought that since they live here, they should help you out since you will be having more work in the future,”

Her kindness shocked the old man, but it quickly turns to appreciation. 

“Thank you,” he says

“No problem,” Mary replies as she turns to finish her work

Before she returns to work, she asks, “Would you like to learn the meaning and properties of the salts and flowers so you know what to use?”

There is a slight silence before he says yes.

Later, Lin comes down with lunch for the both of them. She is surprised by the dust balls working as they never did before. She asks them and they explain the story and Mary’s “curse”.

“Hahaha! That is a great idea. Man, I wish I could have thought to do that,” Lin says as the two other occupants chuckle and smile.

After getting her laughter under control, Lin says, “Man. You're not such a bad person, Mary,”

Mary blushes and stutters out a thank you. They take in the moment of silence before getting back to work.


End file.
